Large migration projects utilize testing environments for the handling of exceedingly high volumes of data. Handling the data may include producing files for raw data comparison, testing and validation. Testing environments in the areas of data mapping, raw data comparison and format-related coverage may process a high volume of data. This high volume of data may increase the complexity of administrating such environments. Specifically, administrating high volumes of data may produce a high number of defects related to the data, high costs of execution and analysis, slower systems, and may be very time-consuming.
Additionally, due to the high volumes of data, the system may run out of memory cache and the system may crash and a test may not be performed.
Therefore, it may be desirable to have a memory management system that can manage high volumes of data while maintaining data integrity, validating varied formats and optimizing field coverage in a testing environment.